mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Holiday Special 2019
My Little Pony Holiday Special 2019 is a special-edition comic released by IDW Publishing. It is the fifth winter-holiday-themed IDW comic after , My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, the 2015 My Little Pony Holiday Special, and My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017. Summary Holiday Hassle The story begins at Sweet Apple Acres during the Hearth's Warming holiday; the Mane Six are taking care of Applejack when she is laid up with an injured hoof, and they decide to have a sleepover later that evening to keep her company. When Rarity announces that she accepted an invitation to a holiday party in Manehattan, her friends remind her about the Royal Hearth's Warming Gala at Canterlot Castle being held that same day. Unwilling to cancel any of her engagements, she is determined to make an appearance at each party before returning to Ponyville for the sleepover. Spike offers to keep Rarity company during her appearances as long as he makes it back to Canterlot in time for the royal fireworks. Starting with Canterlot, Rarity and Spike arrive for the Hearth's Warming Gala—early instead of fashionably late as Rarity usually does, and without the royal guards introduction that Spike was looking forward to. Unfortunately, they show up so early that the gala preparations are not finished and other guests have yet to arrive. After a brief greeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Rarity notices what time it is and races to catch her train to Manehattan, hurrying Spike along with her. In Manehattan, Rarity and Spike attend a party with several of Rarity's fellow fashion designers. There, they meet up-and-coming designer Chiffon Ruffles, who is a big fan of Rarity's work. However, before Rarity and Chiffon can have a proper conversation, Spike points out the time and says they need to leave if they want to make it back in time for the fireworks. On the train back to Canterlot, Rarity is disappointed that she was not able to talk with Chiffon longer and considers taking a return trip to Manehattan, but Spike objects, having missed out on several things he was looking forward to for Rarity's sake. Just then, an avalanche derails their train and strands them and the rest of the passengers in the middle of nowhere. The conductor sends notice about the derailment, but with the Royal Gala underway, it will be some time before help arrives. Rarity apologizes to Spike for prioritizing her own public appearances over spending time with him and ruining his holiday enjoyment. To make it up to him, Rarity offers to carry him back to Canterlot on her back, even if they will not make it in time for the fireworks. Just then, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash arrive with a team of paramedics to transport the train passengers to safety, and everyone watches as the royal fireworks go off in the far distance. Rarity once again apologizes to her friends for ruining the holiday with her party plans, but the others tell her it is okay to do something on one's own every once in a while. By the time Twilight and the others return to Ponyville for the sleepover at Sweet Apple Acres, they have all come down with colds due to spending so much time in the snow. Rather than going to see Chiffon Ruffles in Manehattan the next day, Rarity decides to spend the day helping her friends get better. Krumple Horn In a 4-page bonus story, the Young Six are so excited for Hearth's Warming break that they are unable to sit still during their last week of classes at the School of Friendship. In an effort to calm them down, Pinkie Pie warns them to behave or else they will be visited upon by "Krumple Horn", a monstrous Hearth's Warming spirit that punishes troublemakers and drags them off to a distant land to spend the holidays doing labor. However, Gallus and Smolder do not believe in Krumple Horn. Later that day, as Gallus and Smolder pelt their schoolmates with snowballs, Gallus catches a glimpse of a strange creature lurking in the shadows. Even later, after the Young Six prank their classmates and each other with exploding pies, they discover Ocellus missing and an ominous message on her dorm room walls, leading them to believe Krumple Horn is real. The rest of the Young Six are so fearful of incurring Krumple Horn's wrath that they are on their best behavior for the next several days and complete all of their school assignments. On the last day of class before Hearth's Warming break, the students quickly leave for home, and it is revealed that the Mane Six made up the Krumple Horn story to make the students behave—with Discord posing as Krumple Horn himself—and that Ocellus actually got called home early. Quotes Holiday Hassle :Pinkie Pie: I finally convinced Princess Celestia that "galas" are just fancy parties so I could bring my fanciest piñata! :Rarity: I suppose I could afford my presence to all three of these invites! It is flattering to be so in-demand. :Rarity: That's old... There are usually royal guards. :Spike: I know! They do that cool thing where they open the doors all dramatically and announce the guests. I was really excited to get announced! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity! One-pony dance-off! :Rarity: Why are you punishing me? :Kibitz: Announcing our first guests of the evening--''Roadwings the Awesome'' and Sheer Perfection! :Spike: "First guests"?! What are we, mud pies?! :Royal Guard: Oh... We thought you were the help? :Fleur de Lis: Rarity! Dah-ling! So touched you could make it. You must introduce me to your companion! A fellow designer? A client? A buyer?! :Spike: I'm Spike! Library assistant to Twilight Sparkle and friendship ambassador to dragons! :Fleur de Lis: Excuse me, I think somepony just rang the door. :Spike: I didn't hear any— :Fleur de Lis: Bracer Britches! Dah-ling! You must introduce me to your companion! :Chiffon Ruffles: I just wanted to try something... festive! And if you can't let yourself feel like a foal again on Hearth's Warming, when can you?! :Spike: Rarity I wanted a grand entrance. I wanted a cheese fountain! I wanted a candy cane! But I let all those go so I could spend more time with you... :Rarity: Spike I thought tonight would be a whirlwind of so many friends, dazzling discussions, and exciting connections. But everypony at the castle was distracted with what they were going to do next. And with the exception of Chiffon, all of the fashion ponies were more interested in being seen than having a meaningful conversation. But I realize that I behaved the same way to you. You came to spend time together. To share your holiday with me. And I couldn't stop focusing on everything else. ...On myself. :Rarity: We may not make it back as soon as I promised. But I'll be happy to have such meaningful time with my dear friend. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I must've got hit in the head too hard by one of Pinkie's party cannons—because I think I just saw Rarity breaking a sweat! :Rarity: Oh, hush, Rainbow Dash! I'd walk through a week of snow for my Spikey-poo. Krumple Horn :Pinkie Pie: Krumple Horn! A tall, nasty, scraggly monster, with twisted horns and a spirit as stinky as his giant hooves! He comes for those who make trouble instead of joy before the holiday! Hides tricks in their holiday treats! Fills a messy pony's bed with mud! :Smolder: If there were anything that scared little pony into acting differently, I'm pretty sure we'd have its picture on dragon money. :Sandbar: Ocellus? Hey—why weren't you in class? :Silverstream: Ocellus?! :Smolder: It's r-real?! Everything Pinkie Pie said about Krumple Horn is real! :Twilight Sparkle: Should we feel bad that we had to scare them into trying thei best? :Rainbow Dash: It worked, didn't it? :Discord: Making mischief and light panic... all in the name of reform and better manners? It's practically the role I was born to play! Category:Hearth's Warming-centered works Category:Featured articles